Snoop Dogg
Calvin Cordozar Broadus Junior, bardziej znany jako Snoop Dogg (ur. 20 października 1971 w Long Beach) – amerykański raper, piosenkarz, aktor i malarz. Do 1998 roku znany jako Snoop Doggy Dogg, a od 2012 roku używa także pseudonimu Snoop Lion w kontekście swojej twórczości reggae i Snoopzilla przy współpracy z muzykiem o pseudonimie Dâm-Funk. Snoop Dogg współpracował z takimi wykonawcami jak: Wiz Khalifa, Big Time Rush, Robyn, Dr. Dre, Eminem, Ice Cube, Tupac Shakur, Game, B-Real, Tha Dogg Pound, Coolio, Kid Cudi, Mariah Carey, Akon, Sean Combs, Pharrell Williams, 50 Cent, Nate Dogg, Warren G, Justin Timberlake, Bow Wow, Katy Perry, Korn, Limp Bizkit, Gorillaz, Beck Hansen, Marilyn Manson, David Guetta, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus i Red Hot Chili Peppers, Iza Lach, PSY, Gorzki vel Uncle G, Datsik. W 2001 roku ukazała się jego autobiografia. Pod koniec października 2007 roku wziął udział w telewizyjnej gali stacji VH1 – Hip Hop Honors 2007 oraz poprowadził galę rozdania nagród MTV Europe Music Awards w Monachium. W 2016 roku stał się członkiem WWE Hall Of Fame, dzięki Johnowi Cenie. Jego kuzynką jest wrestlerka, zdobywczyni NXT Women’s Championship oraz WWE Women’s Championship Sasha Banks. Wystąpił z nią na WrestleManii 32. Życiorys Wczesne lata W dzieciństwie jego rodzice nadali mu pseudonim „Snoopy”, bo był podobny do fikcyjnej postaci, a imię odziedziczył po ojczymie Calvinie Cordozar Broadusie Sr.. Urodził się w szpitalu Los Altos Hospital w Long Beach w stanie Kalifornia jako drugi z trzech synów Beverly Tate i Vernalla Varnado (ur. 13 grudnia 1943), weterana wojny wietnamskiej, piosenkarza i listonosza, który rzadko uczestniczył w życiu młodego Calvina. W latach 1970-75 jego matka była żoną Cordozara Calvina Broadusa Sr. Snoop Dogg w młodym wieku uczęszczał na lekcje śpiewu w kościele Golgotha Trinity Baptist Church i uczył się gry na fortepianie. W szóstej klasie zaczął rapować. Uczęszczał do Long Beach Polytechnic High School w Long Beach. Podczas nauki został skazany za posiadanie narkotyków - kokainy, na okres sześciu miesięcy. Jako nastolatek często popadał w konflikt z prawem. Był członkiem gangu Rollin' 20 Crips. Po ukończeniu edukacji zajął się muzyką. Wspólnie z przyjacielem Nate Doggiem, Lil’ ½ Dead i Warrenem G nagrali demo jako grupa 213. Później zainteresował się nim Dr. Dre. Kariera Pod koniec roku 1992 Dr. Dre wydał swój pierwszy album w Death Row Records pt. The Chronic przy współudziale Snoop Dogga, który w znacznym stopniu przyczynił się do jego ogromnego sukcesu. Single „Nuthin’ but a „G” Thang” i „Fuck wit Dre Day (and Everybody’s Celebratin’)” przyniosły mu sławę. Broadus nie mógł dłużej czekać i wydał swój debiutancki album Doggystyle w 1993 roku. Sukces tego albumu był wielki, single „What’s My Name?” i „Gin and Juice” utrzymały album w czołówce list przebojów aż do roku 1994. Kolejny album Snoopa był długo opóźniany, Tha Doggfather wydano 16 listopada 1996 bez udziału Dre. Premierę tego wydawnictwa przyćmiły inne wydarzenia, w szczególności zabójstwo przyjaciela Snoop Dogga – Tupaca Shakura i początek problemów wytwórni Death Row Records. Sprzedaż 2 milionów egzemplarzy albumu uznano za porażkę. Snoop Dogg przeniósł się do No Limit Records Mastera P, czym wywołał gniew Suge Knighta. W nowej wytwórni wydał swój kolejny album Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told, który był mocno krytykowany, jednak sprzedawał się bardzo dobrze. Następnie wydał kolejny album, tym razem w stylu G-Funk No Limit Top Dogg. Produkcja ta uzyskała rozgłos i Snoop Dogg powrócił na szczyt, a comeback potwierdził wydanym w 2000 roku albumem Tha Last Meal. Jego dwa filmy pornograficzne produkcji Hustler z muzyką hip-hopową Snoop Dogg's Doggystyle (2002) i Snoop Dogg's Hustlaz: Diary of a Pimp (2004) z Chelseą Blue, Shylą Stylez i Manuelem Ferrarą otrzymały nagrodę AVN Award w kategorii najlepszy sprzedający się tytuł roku. W 2002 roku rozpoczął współpracę z The Neptunes. Pharrell wyprodukował singlowe hity z nowego albumu Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss, czyli „From da Chuuuch to da Palace” i „Beautiful”, a album pokrył się platyną. Snoop Dogg kontynuował owocną współpracę z The Neptunes. Produkcja R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece to popis Pharrella jako producenta, który jest współautorem hitów: „Drop It Like It's Hot”, „Let's Get Blown” i „Signs”, stawkę singli uzupełniało „Ups & Downs/Bang Out”. Album wywołał różne opinie: niektórzy uważali, iż album ten zrobił ze Snoop Dogga gwiazdę popu, inni, że zaczął tworzyć bardziej muzykalne utwory. Snoop Dogg postanowił zerwać z dotychczasowym stylem pop i R&B, koncentrując się na nowym albumie. Nowa produkcja Snoopa to Tha Blue Carpet Treatment, jest powrotem do korzeni i gangsterskich klimatów. Pierwszym singlem jest ponownie produkcja Pharrella „Vato” z gościnnym udziałem B-Reala z Cypress Hill. Drugim singlem z tej płyty był „That’s That” z R. Kelly. Pod koniec października 2007 roku wziął udział w telewizyjnej gali stacji VH1 - Hip hop honors 2007. Poprowadził również galę rozdania nagród MTV Europe Music Awards w Monachium. W grudniu 2007 roku wystartował jego reality show Snoop Dogg's Father Hood, opowiadający o nim i jego rodzinie. W 2008 ukazał się album Ego Trippin'. 27 sierpnia 2008 roku Snoop zagrał koncert w Polsce na warszawskim Torwarze. 17 lutego 2009 miał premierę program Calvina Nocne Rozmowy Snoop Dogga. W 2009 roku raper zaczął poszukiwać talentów w Europie. Nagrał single Dime Piece z bułgarską piosenkarką LiLaną, gdzie rapuje inny bułgarski raper Big Sha, Groove On z rosyjskim raperem Timatim oraz wystąpił w teledysku rapera Time. 8 grudnia 2009 został wydany jego dziesiąty album studyjny Malice n Wonderland. Promowały go single „Gangsta Luv” z The-Dreamem, „That's Tha Homie” z Timbalandem, „I Wanna Rock” i „Pronto” z Soulja Boyem. Album znalazł się na 23. miejscu notowania Billboard 200, opracowanego przez Billboard. 29 marca 2011 roku, został wydany jedenasty studyjny album, Doggumentary. Pierwotnie tytuł miał brzmieć Doggystyle 2: The Doggumentary. W 2012 roku współpracował z polską wokalistką Izą Lach, do której doszło poprzez wygraną w konkursie na remiks utworu pt. „Set it off”. Owocem tej współpracy jest album wyprodukowany przez rapera pod pseudonimem Berhane Sound System, który został udostępniony za darmo w internecie. Promowany był przez utwory „Set It Off” oraz „Lost In Translation” w których raper udziela się gościnnie. 31 lipca 2012 oświadczył dziennikarzom, że zmienia swój dotychczasowy pseudonim artystyczny na Snoop Lion oraz styl muzyczny na reggae. Za powód przemiany podał, iż został przechrzczony przez jednego z duchowych przywódców rastafariańskich podczas pobytu na Jamajce. Jego pierwszy album po przemianie pt. Reincarnated promowany był przez singel „La La La”, który tworzył z Major Lazer. Ten utwór został udostępniony na oficjalnym kanale artysty w serwisie YouTube. Kolejnymi singlami promującymi album to „No Guns Allowed”, „Lighters Up”, „Ashtrays and Heartbreaks” w duecie z Miley Cyrus oraz „The Good Good” z Izą Lach – do wszystkich zrealizowano teledyski. 10 grudnia 2013 został wydany EP rapera z muzykiem funkowym Dâm-Funk pod kolejnym pseudonimem Snoopzilla. Promował go singel „Faden Away” opublikowany 8 października 2013 w serwisie SoundCloud, a 10 października pojawił się na iTunes. Teledysk do utworu miał premierę 5 listopada 2013. Płyta została utrzymana w klimatach muzyki Funk i G-funk. Na albumie wystąpili wokalista Steve Arrington i raper Kurupt. Wystąpił w komedii Straszny film 5 (2013) jako Ja' Marcus i użyczył swojego głosu w filmie animowanym Turbo (2013), do którego nagrał także utwór „Let The Bass Go”. W 2014 roku podjął współpracę wraz z koreańskim raperem Psy znanego z takich utworów jak „Gangnam Style” i „Gentleman”. 8 czerwca 2014 w serwisie YouTube został opublikowany singiel Psy - „Hangover”, w którym gościnnie udzielił się Snoop Dogg. Zrealizowano także teledysk. W roku 2015 na zaproszenie polskiego rapera Gorzkiego wziął udział w nagraniu piosenki fundacji Pomaganie jest trendy pod tytułem „HIT Rappers”. Udział wzięli także Kurtis Blow, Curtis Young (syn Dr. Dre), PMD, Rakaa (Dilated Peoples), Prodigal Sunn, Kokane, Medusa, Young Nate Dogg oraz śpiewaczka operowa Alicja Węgorzewska-Whiskerd. 1 lipca 2016 roku został wydany kolejny solowy album Cool Aid. Dyskografia Albumy Studyjne Wspólne Kompilacje Mixtape'y * 2003: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 1 * 2003: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 2 * 2004: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 3: Doggystyle Allstars * 2004: Westside Reloaded (z: DJ Whoo Kid) * 2005: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 4: Sunday School * 2005: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 5: The Revival * 2005: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 6: Testify * 2005: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 7: Step Ya Game Up * 2005: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 8: Preach Tabernacal * 2005: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 8.5: The Final Chapter * 2005: Welcome to Tha Chuuch vol. 9: Run Tell Dat * 2006: Tha Blue Carpet Treatment Mixtape (z: DJ Whoo Kid, DJ Drama & DJ Skee) * 2007: Mandatory Hyphy (z: JT The Bigga Figga) * 2008: The City Is In Good Hands (z: DJ Drama) * 2008: Landy & Egg Nogg: A DPG Christmas z: DJ Whoo Kid) * 2008: West Fest (Tour Mixtape) * 2009: I Wanna Rock Mixtape (z: DJ Whoo Kid, DJ Skee & DJ Scream) * 2009: Bacc To Tha Chuuch Vol. 1 * 2010: We Da West (z: DJ Whoo Kid, DJ Scream & DJ Skee) * 2010: Tha Unreleased Vol. 1 * 2010: Fo Shizzle Ma Nizzle * 2011: Puff Puff Pass Tuesdays Mixtape Vol. 1 Single Solowe Z gościnnym udziałem Pozostałe utwory, notowane na listach Teledyski Solowe Jako gość Filmografia Filmy pełnometrażowe Seriale telewizyjne Seriale dokumentalne Filmy animowane Filmy dokumentalne Producent wykonawczy Reżyser Zobacz też * Kamil Pawelski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji